When Greyback Comes to Call
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Parvati and Lavender are cornered by Fenrir Greyback in their home. What will happen? How will this stand off over Lavender end? Written for Holmes Mystery Challenge, Autumn Seasonal Challenges Thread's Elemental: Air Element, and Amber's Event: Costume Party on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story was written for the Holmes Mystery Challenge, Autumn Seasonal Challenge Thread's Elemental: Air Element, and Amber's Event: Costume Party on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Holmes Mystery Challenge my prompt was a dialogue prompt of "Stay away from my wife.". For Elemental: Air Element I used Astrological Signs Associated With Air pairing for Libra which was Parvati/Lavender. For Amber's Event: Costume Party I used the prompts of 29. Werewolf Mask: (character) Fenrir Greyback and 44. Blue and Purple Butterfly Wings: (character) Lavender Brown. I hope you all enjoyed When Greyback Comes to Call.**

Parvati had hoped that he would forget the scent of the girl that he had changed during the Battle of Hogwarts. But here Fenrir Greyback stood before them both not dead, like they had been lead to believe, but very much alive. He growled low in his throat eyes on Lavender as though she was marked as his. Advancing on the two girls, Parvati knew in her heart that Lavender was his target. It was as though he owned the other girl because he had changed her all those years ago. Not that Parvati knew the rules of how werewolfs worked.

"I've come for what's mine," Greyback growled in her face as she moved in front of Lavender to protect the other girl. "Move aside or you will regret not doing so."

Parvati shook her head adamantly standing her ground. She wasn't about ready to let this man tell her how to act in regards to her Lavender. Her Lavender. Not his. She would stand her ground even if it meant her own death.

"Par," came Lavender's voice and she could hear the fear in the other woman's voice.

"Don't worry, Lav," she said looking over her shoulder, "you won't be going anywhere." She turned back to Greyback who was advancing slowly on their turned backs. "I told you she's not going with you. She doesn't want to go with you. Leave us alone or I will call the Aurrors if you don't leave. Now."

Fenrir chuckled darkly at her pronouncement. He didn't stop advancing upon them. "Do you think that I care if you call every single person in the Ministry of Magic to come to your aid?" he asked darkly. "No. I don't care. I've come for what's mine and I don't plan on leaving until I get here." He looked darkly at Lavender who was cowering against the wall in fear.

"Lav, do you have your Dumbledore's Army coin?" Parvati asked not taking her eyes or wand off Greyback as he continued to back them into a corner of the house.

Lavender nodded. "Yes," she answered seeing that Parvati was unable to see her nod. "I've got it."

"Call everyone in Dumbledore's Army. Most them work for the Ministry of Magic anyway. Hurry."

Lavender frantically used the coin in hopes that someone was near by. She didn't know what Greyback was capable of doing not in werewolf form but she knew that it wouldn't be pretty. Not if what she was capable of was any indication. "Done," she called to Parvati.

"Hopefully someone comes quickly," Parvati stated more to herself than Lavender. She thought quickly throwing a few stunning spells Greyback's way. He easily dodged the spells laughing at her efforts to keep Lavender safe.

"Stay away from my wife," she screamed pulling deep within for the effort to do the spell that had just come to mind. She raised her wand with every intention of performing one of the Unforgivable Curses but then something that made her very happy happened.

Several stunning curses shot through the window and dropped the werewolf to the floor like he was nothing. Seeing the werewolf down Lavender ran to Parvati and pulled her close.

"We're safe now?" Lavender questioned Parvati eyeing the down werewolf. "Right?"

"I hope so," she whispered as Harry, Ron, and a few other Aurors lead Fenrir Greyback out of their living room and towards his new home. Azkaban Prison. Hopefully he'd rot there.

 **I hope you all enjoyed When Greyback Comes to Call.**


End file.
